1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead frame unit, more particularly to a lead frame unit adapted for mounting a light emitting diode die, and a package structure having the lead frame unit structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The assembly of conductive supports and an insulating housing of a conventional light emitting diode (LED) has a problem. That is, the process of bending each of the conductive supports to form a hook end against a bottom part of the insulating housing so as preventing removal of the conductive supports is troublesome. Furthermore, due to such shape of the conductive supports, the total height of the conventional LED device is increased significantly.